The present invention relates to a process for continuously manufacturing a farinaceous product similar to bread crumbs in texture, shape and taste properties, and more particularly to such a process which does not require fermenting, proofing, loafing, or resting the dough.
Traditionally, dry bread crumbs of the type used in stuffings, coatings, and the like are produced by grinding, drying and sifting bread loaves or by an extrusion-type cooking of farinaceous materials followed by grinding, drying and sifting. In the conventional production of bread crumbs from bread loaves, the open cellular structure characteristic of bread crumbs is developed during the intermediate steps of fermentation, loafing and proofing and is only set by the baking process. In the conventional method of producing crumbs from an extrusion, the open cellular structure characteristic of bread crumbs is produced by the change in pressure as the cooked product is released from the extruder. Thus, in neither of these processes is the open cellular structure characteristic of bread crumbs actually developed during the baking of the dough.
Each of these processes has its own characteristic disadvantages. The production of bread crumbs through fermenting, proofing, loafing and resting is an elaborate, time-consuming and arduous process requiring about two to three hours from beginning to end (that is, from the mixing of the ingredients through the baking of the bread). The bread is thereafter allowed to stale for a minimum of 12 hours before being ground into bread crumbs. Thus the bread crumb making cycle is in excess of 14 hours. The production of bread crumbs through an extrusion/cooking process (with the cooking being accomplished through a combination of steaming and pressure during the extrusion process) requires the use of sophisticated extrusion equipment and results in an inferior product which tends to develop color spots during storage in a freezer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for continuously manufacturing a farinaceous product similar to bread crumbs in texture, shape and taste properties.
Another object is to provide such a process which does not require fermenting, proofing, loafing or resting of the dough or staling of the baked product.
A further object is to provide such a process which does not require the use of expensive extruding equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a process in which the open cellular structure is developed during the baking step.
It is a further object to provide such a process which is fast, requiring in specific instances only about fifteen minutes from beginning to end.
It is also an object to provide such a process which is simple, economical, and produces a consistent high quality product.